Protect, Eat, Laugh, Companionship
by YukaAkemi
Summary: Madoka is a goddess. Homura is alone. Wait a second! What's Kyoko, Nagisa and Yuma doing here? Looks like she's not alone after all!
1. Introduction

Introduction

Homura 

My name is Homura Akemi. I have experienced lots of pain, more than you, that is for certain. I have seen more pain than you would see in a life time. Most of it was caused by one small creature. Kyubey. Kyubey was the reason I became this monster.

But it was all for Madoka.

Now no-one remembers her. Except me and Madoka's little brother.

It all started when I transferred to Mitakihara Middle School. I was shy and weak, pretty much the complete opposite to what I am now.

I had been in hospital for around six months due to a problem with my heart. When I finally was released, I was behind in almost everything.

I was humiliated so many times on my first day. I honestly just wanted to die the time the teacher called me up for a question. That was so long ago, but I can clearly remember how at lunch time, the nurses aid for my class, Madoka Kaname came to take me to the nurses office.

She was really nice and insisted I just called her Madoka instead of Kaname-Chan.

When I was walking home from school, despair overwhelmed me. I thought I should die, and no-one would miss me. I didn't notice when the ground started changing.

I only became scared when I saw the zombie-like creatures coming towards me.

Suddenly a pink bolt hit them all, making them turn. Yellow ribbons had then wrapped around them and a giant golden bullet finished them off.

"Nice work Madoka-Chan! You're getting better!" encouraged a yellow haired senior of Mitakihara Middle School to… Madoka!?

"Aw! Thanks Mami-San!" Madoka had replied. Only then did they notice me.

"Homura-Chan!" Madoka yelled as she jumped of the building on which she was perched. "Are you all right? Are you hurt? If you are, Mami-San can heal you!"

I had laughed shakily, assuring Madoka I was all right. We then headed to Mami's apartment for tea. They told me all about puella magi, and then I met Kyubey. Mami mentioned that a really strong witch was coming soon and that Madoka had to be fully trained by then.

When Walpurgis Night did arrive it killed both Mami and Madoka. I then contracted with the Incubator Kyubey to meet Madoka again and this time, protect her.

Time and time again I tried to protect Madoka; time and time again I failed. I fell into an endless maze with my time magic.

I never succeeded, but Madoka had released me from my maze. She became the god of our world. Alone and unreachable. But I feel she is watching over me. I protected Mitakihara from the Wraiths, but, for once, accompanied. Kyoko Sakura was my companion. She got on my nerves a lot, sure but once you get to know her she is on nice (but hungry!) person.

Wraiths attack in packs. Like witches, the packs have a type. Cooking, staring, you name it. Their type comes with their powers. For example, the cooking wraiths might through egg whisks at you for defense!

The day we fought the adventure wraiths was a laugh. Kyoko and I were so embarrassed!

We had gone to the bridge were the miasma was thick, and then the wraiths had appeared. They had just stood there as the runes spelt out 'adventure wraiths'. We transformed, Kyoko in red, holding her large spear, and I in grays and whites, wielding a bow.

We then had attacked the wraiths, and they had just stood there. Then we realized. The fake wraiths collapsed and the real demons started towards us from behind. Kyoko and I made a rookie mistake. And for that, we almost lost our lives.

The bubbles had started small, starting to grow in size. A minor earthquake hit the bridge, shaking the bubbles in the right direction.

We then we had seen our 'saviours'…


	2. Rookies?- No Way!

Kyoko

No way! You gotta be kiddn' me! No! Me, the one and only, Kyoko Sakura, saved by primary scholars, eleven year olds! Yuma Chitose and Nagisa Momoe? When did they contract?

And the fact that they saved Homura and my butts.

That's embarrassing. They get the remnants. They saved us. Suddenly, _we're _the rookies. We should be able to handle a few adventure demons.

I need a pocky. Homura froze time, allowing me to walk over to her.

"This is embarrassing!" I whispered to Homura.

"I know. Although there is no need to whisper." She replied.

"Do you know when these two contracted? " I asked.

"They contracted a few weeks ago I believe. One made a silly wish, almost died, the other wished to help her. They are still rookies, Yuma and Nagisa and I didn't want you to drive them out of town or worse, so I didn't tell you. I assumed that they wouldn't run into us. But they did. We have some explaining to do! Go back to your original position, or as close to it as you can. We owe these" Homura gestured at the frozen magical girls "two an explanation."

Unfreezing time, Nagisa and Yuma blinked, then gawked at me. I was doing a handstand!

Homura was scowling at me… Oops!


	3. We are so in Trouble!

Nagisa

Wait a second. Oh no. Yuma and I interfered with Kyoko Sakura and Homura Akemi. They might hurt us.

"Yuma, I'm scared!" I whispered.

"I know. Kyoko is so mean at school and Homura is just, Homura." Yuma whimpered back to me.

Kyoko was giving us the biggest scowl when, poof! All of a sudden she was doing a handstand!

"Nagisa, what happened?" Yuma asked.

"I have absolutely no idea!" I replied, shocked.

_Yuma? _I asked telepathically .

_Yes Nagisa? _Yuma replied.

_Let's go!_

Yuma and I fled. We were almost out of reach when-

"Ooof!" cried an older girl we had run into. "Watch where your going!"

"Sorry!" I exclaimed apologetically.

I looked fearfully behind me and saw Homura giving Kyoko a lecture about- wait, time freeze?

"I'm Yuma Chitose! That's my friend Nagisa Momoe." Yuma introduced.

"I'm Jeneil Quicor." She replied. "If you don't mind, why were you running? It looked like you were running from something."

"Oh, well, we were running from two girls from school that we bumped into." Nagisa answered sheepishly.

"Looks like you two are on a bumping spree!" exclaimed Jeneil playfully.

"Yeah! I think your actually right Jeneil-san!" Yuma said.

Just then both our rings started flashing. No doubt that Homura and Kyoko's were picking it up too.

_We'll stay out of this, right Nagisa? _Asked Yuma.

_Yes. _I replied.

"Well, it was nice meeting you girls!" cried Jeneil. "I might see you around town." With that Jeneil walked down the street, her long black hair swishing behind her.

We too left, then became quickly horrified as the demons came towards us. Once again Yuma and I would collide with Homura and Kyoko.

The runes read 'the Earth demons.'

Yuma and I didn't transform, because Homura and Kyoko would be here any second.

Just then, a flash of white light appeared over the demons, and it started to snow.

"Yuma, who has ice and snow magic?" I asked her.

"Not them! Nagisa, I think there is _another _puella magi in Mitakihara!" Yuma cried.

"Don't worry kids! I won't let them eat you!" a familiar voice exclaimed.

The snow cleared to reveal Jeneil holding two really sharp icicles in hand, the nature demons dead.


	4. Jeneil, your Clueless!

Yuma

"Jeneil!" I exclaimed.

"Hey kiddos! You're not in danger anymore!" Jeneil cried. "Those were demons, nature demons to be exact. They are all around you." She explained, obviously not knowing we were puella magi too.

Jeneil's hair now had white streaks in it, and her grey eyes were surrounded by pale blue eye shadow. She wore a white robe with a thick yellow sash around the middle. Jeneil had light blue stocking and on her feet were yellow sandals.

"I'm a magical girl. I fight these things on a regular basis." Jeneil continued, oblivious we already knew these details.

"Um, Jeneil?" asked Nagisa.

"Yes Nagisa?" answered Jeneil.

_Yuma, you okay showing? _Nagisa telepathically questioned me.

_I'm fine with it. We should tell her. _I answered.

"So, Jeneil, are you the only magical girl in town?" Nagisa continued.

"Yes, I am." she answered.

Wow, she really did not know that there were _five _magi in Mitakihara. Me, Nagisa, Homura, Kyoko and Mami Tomoe. Mami's really nice. She taught us a few things. There used to be another, Sayaka Miki, but I think she got killed while demon hunting a few months ago.

"Are you sure about that?" I questioned.

"Yes, I- wait, what?" Jeneil was blinded by orange and green light. AKA us.

We had transformed in front of Jeneil!

Jeneil's draw dropped. "Your magical girls too? Gosh, I did not see that coming. _Three _magical girls in Mitakihara! We're going to have some hunting problems."

"Um, Jeneil, there are three others..." I trailed off.

I swear she almost fell over.

"W-who?" she stammered.

"Kyoko Sakura, Homura Akemi and Mami Tomoe. I think you would be the same age as Mami." Nagisa explained.

"They have really cool magic!" I added. "Kyoko can make these giant spear things (she can even ride the like horses!) and red rope barriers. Mami can summon muskets and her finisher move is Tiro Finale. That's when she makes this MASSIVE musket that fires a giant blast. She also can make yellow ribbon barriers. We suspect that Homura can time freeze and she has this giant, really powerful bow and arrow that can take down demons in almost single blows!"

"Wow... They sound interesting... What about you?" Jeneil asked.

"I can make giant bubbles with my trumpet and Yuma can make earthquakes!" Nagisa explained excitedly.

"Alright... See you around..." Jeneil walked away, looking like she was in a daze.

Never once did Nagisa and consider the possibility of Jeneil being our _enemy... _

**How do you like it so far? **


End file.
